


Tips and Tricks

by blam_blam



Category: Hollywood (TV 2020)
Genre: Adultery, Age Difference, Brothels, Cheating, Foreskin Play, Gay, Gay Sex, Historical, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex for Favors, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Silver Fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blam_blam/pseuds/blam_blam
Summary: How far is Jack Costello willing to go to get more money? Ernie's gonna find out.
Relationships: Jack Castello/Ernie West, Jack Costello/Ernie West
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Tips and Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during episode 1 of Netflix's 'Hollywood'. No disrespect to the people these characters are based on.

Jack Costello worked at a brothel. That's the plain story of it. It was disguised as a job at a gas station, but he worked in a brothel. What the fuck did he get himself into? He's meant to be a movie star but he's getting paid to escort 50-something year old women to whatever the fuck 'Dreamland' is. But that's the thing. He's getting paid. And he's getting paid a LOT. Enough to support his pregnant wife and himself. Problem is he could be getting paid more. If this goddamn manager wouldn't stop taking his tips.

"You want your tips back?" Ernie simply repeated what Jack had said but added a question mark and a puff of cigarette smoke. Smug bastard.

"I've got bills. And a child on the way. I need as much cash as I can get." Jack wasn't going to beg on his knees for this. He was going to demand it. Like a man. Like a man that ate the kitties of old women but a man nonetheless.

"Only long-time employees keep their tips. You've been here a day and you're already busting my balls."

"Fine then, I quit. I don't need you!" It pained Jack to walk away. This was the highest paying he'd ever had. But he knew it pained Ernie even more to see him walk away. The kid was a pretty boy, through and through. Had abs and biceps that made the customers wetter than a waterfall.

"Fine. You can get your tips back. Just follow me." Ernie rolled his eyes and lit another cigarette. He brought Jack to the yellow camper that was often parked behind the garage. Ernie sat down on a recliner in the corner and let Jack stand and wait. 

"Where's the money?"

Ernie made a weird sound that was a mixture of a chuckle and a violent cough. "I'm not just gonna hand you my money and let you fuck off. Show me how devoted you are, kid. Suck it."

It took Jack a moment to realise what his manager meant, but once he did he thought that maybe his tips weren't so important. "I think I'll pass." After fiddling with the handle a bit he realised the two of them were locked in here.

"All you gotta do is get on your knees, open wide and suck it. Nothin' homo about making money." Jack spotted the outline in Ernie's pants. Of course this old guy had a bigger dick than him, just the confidence boost he needed.

"Tell anybody about this and I quit." Swallowing his pride, Jack got on his knees in front of Ernie. He couldn't bring himself to remove the older man's belt just yet.

"Please, every other guy here's sucked my dick 20 times by now. Even the homophobes. Just do it." The smoke billowing from Ernie's cigarette managed to linger long enough for Jack to get a whiff of it. It was oddly relaxing.

"Fuck it."Jack muttered to himself as he removed Ernie's belt and pulled down his boss's trousers. Underneath was a pair of white briefs. The thing that caught his eye first was the length of the bulge that was protruding from the briefs. This dude was packing atleast 9 inches.

"First time sucking dick?" Ernie tried to make conversation during the awkward period of time in which Jack was staring at his bulge, barely blinking.

"Do I look like someone who does this often?" Jack slowly pulled Ernie's briefs down, breathing heavily. Suddenly Ernie's cock sprung up, nearly hitting Jack's nose. 

"You've got the lips for it." Ernie smiled. He dreaded the day ED hit him, but for now his dick was as goof as new. With the perfect amount of foreskin, and thick veins running across it. 

"So I just... kiss it?" It was as if he was looking at a weird alien, unsure what to lick or hold or whatever. It wasn't exactly something he practised for.

"Close your eyes, do what I say." Ernie's husky voice was somehow reassuring for once. Usually it was threatening or flat out terrifying. Now it was... seductive? No, he was a guy. Guys can be seductive. It was reassuring. Right. Jack shut his eyes. "Put your lips around the tip." Jack put his lips around the tip. "Now move further down..." Jack moved further down. 

The taste of cock was a new one to his palate, but not necessarily a bad one. Ernie's in particular tasted slightly like cigaratte smoke and beer, but Jack imagined that after a shower he wouldn't taste half bad. Ernie didn't even have to tell him the next step, or to use less teeth. Jack's head simply moved up and down, almost able to take the whole cock without gagging. 

"Not too shabby." Ernie commented, followed by a few whispered curse words. This kid was pretty good for one who gets disgusted at the word "cum". Granted, he had a bit to learn, but there was plenty of time for that. "I think I'm nearly there..." Ernie understated. 

Almost instantly, warm fluid starting pumping into Jack's mouth. Costello opened his eyes in shock. Shit. Fuck. His reflexes told him to spit it out, but Ernie's eyes told him that if he spat this stuff out onto the carpet he'd be fired. Jack gulped down the cum quickly, hoping to get it over with.

"Good boy. If you spat that out onto the carpet I'dda fired you on the spot." 

Jack began panicking and hyperventilating. "Oh shit I swallowed it Ernie! What if I get pregnant?!" Jack stood up and started pacing around the room. 

Ernie was about to question what kind of sex education Jack had as a kid, but then remembered he grew up in the South. "It's fine, I'm uhhh... I'm infertile." That was a blatant lie that could be disproven by any of the multiple fatherless children out there. 

"Phew..." Jack sat down, heart pounding like a machine gun. "That wasn't as bad as I imagined." 

"Round 2?" Ernie's cock twitced, clearly ready to erupt another load anytime soon. Ernie himself was grabbing some money and putting it into an envelope labeled "Jack's tips." 

Jack was tempted, but decided that would be enough homo shit for today. "Maybe another time." Jack grabbed the envelope beside Ernie and winked. 

"I'll mark you down as open to guys." Ernie called as Jack walked out the door of the camper with a smile on his face.


End file.
